Many forms of power generation in thermal-fluid systems use engines for converting expansive pressure into mechanical and/or electrical power. Various engines have specific advantages and disadvantages when compared. Turbine engines offer advantages of high speed operation and high power density. However, turbines often suffer from an inability to efficiently operate in varying flow conditions. Non-turbine engines (e.g., traditional steam engines) have advantages of being very capable of operating efficiently in varying flow conditions but typically operate at very slow speeds resulting in relatively low power outputs. A desirable combination is a high speed engine design that would allow the efficient operation at varying flow conditions while producing high power outputs. One of the primary reasons for past failures to cure this deficiency is the inability to get the working fluid in and out of the engine fast enough and efficiently enough to allow this high speed operation. One major limitation of the speed of the exchange process is the valvetrain.
Applicant has identified a number of additional deficiencies and problems associated with conventional valvetrains and other associated systems and methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.